2367
Events *'The Battle of Wolf 359:' ** The Battle of Wolf 359 takes place. 39 Klingon and Starfleet starships are lost, along with 11,000 lives. Unbeknownst to Starfleet at the time, some survivors are assimilated by the Borg, including Liz Singh's children, Esthappen and Rahel, and Corey Aster's parents, Lee and Amy Aster. ( ; ; ; ; : "An Innocent Time", "Devil's Cube", "Dream a Little Dream of Me") ** Several Starfleet starships help rescue survivors of Wolf 359, including the , , and . ** John Greene, the Prospect s commanding officer, disables and boards an alien starship communicating with the Borg cube after the Battle of Wolf 359. He and an away team discover 27th century historian Amila Thon and her colleagues observing the events. Thon warns Greene of "worse foes" than the Borg to hit the Federation in the upcoming years. *'Aftermath from the Battle of Wolf 359:' ** Helen Aster takes custody of Corey and Jeremy Aster after the former's parents (and the latter's guardians) supposedly die at Wolf 359. ** Candela Greene traumatized by the Battle of Wolf 359, resigns her commission and leaves Starfleet. (Star Trek Crusader) **The Lex Symbiont is joined to Jonozia Lex (formally Ramin) after the previous host, Katanna Lex dies from injuries sustained at the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) ** Daniel Radke, a Starfleet counselor, works with a team of Starfleet counselors including Richard Whitby and Myra Elbrey to console and assist survivors and those affected by the Battle of Wolf 359. *'Aboard the :' ** A joint undercover away team mission, with members from the and crews, on Enip goes horribly wrong. Kari Eriksson and Vanessa Biondo are captured, Daniel Radke and Anne Lansing escape but get trapped in a cave, and the rest of the away team are killed by the Enipians. Starfleet somehow rescues them. No further information exists on this event, and it is mentioned only in dialog. These events take place between "The Burnt Child" and "Starry, Starry Night". ** The investigate two subspace-related events: a failed subspace weapon test on Goffan III and the disappearance of all 7 million inhabitants of Rychri after a tetryon reactor is tested. ** The crew of the discover the hulk of the emitting strange readings. An away team comes into contact with the M'Tar, an ancient race who possess Counselor Daniel Radke and demand to take over the Federation. Undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok stops them, sacrificing the Artemis to seal the anomaly into the M'Tar Domain. *'The static warp bubble experiment aboard the :' ** Wesley Crusher conducts a static warp bubble experiment ( ) ** After rescuing Beverly Crusher, the Traveler deliberately masks the location of the static warp bubble, thereby precipitating Wesley Crusher, Data and Geordi La Forge investigating the disappearance. While doing so, they discover that, in 2161, Charles Tucker III ended up in 1945 Germany ( : Day of the Dead). * The crew of the stumble across the cloaked Lelar Prime and make first contact with the Lelari, a mythical, technologically-superior race. Benjamin Caldwell is instrumental in making a successful first contact and remains on the planet as the Federation's cultural exchange officer. Births * Aralak Yagiyu and his later wife Aanima Rokubungi, the parents of Karala Yagiyu, are born. (Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar) ;May * 4 May: Jennifer Su, the future captain of the , is born. (Frontier Fleet) Deaths *Nearly 11,000 lives are lost during the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) The following were among those lost: **Velutha Singh **Jennifer Sisko ( ) * In an alternate timeline caused by temporal interference by a group known as the Perfectionists, Wesley Crusher is killed by a plague. (Times of the HG Wells: Where the Wind Comes Sweepin' Down the Plain) Assignments and promotions * After losing so many officers at the Battle of Wolf 359, Starfleet transfers Vanessa Biondo and Evonne Wilson from the first and second officer positions aboard the to the first officer positions available on the and respectively. Both are promoted to the rank of full commander. * Ensign Benjamin Caldwell is assigned to Lelar Prime as the Federation's cultural exchange officer. * Admiral Daniel takes temporary command of the in Captain Maxwell's absence. ( ) * Karen Howe enters Starfleet Academy. ( ) * Anne Lansing, Kari Eriksson and Daniel Radke transfer to the mid-year after its refit at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( : "The Burnt Child"; : "Dream a Little Dream of Me") * Jonozia Lex is assigned to the as a junior science officer with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. ( )